


Fuck Me (Un)Gently

by AsheBlender



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dom/sub, F/F, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheBlender/pseuds/AsheBlender
Summary: In which Heather Chandler discovers that she's a bottom to the right person.
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Heather Duke/Heather McNamara
Comments: 22
Kudos: 283





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah! Just watched the entire Heathers musical through spliced animatics and I'm kinda obsessed with it now. Especially these two! So, this is a thing that came to my mind randomly.

Heather Chandler was not a girl who walked nervously down the hallways of Westerburg High. She was the one people dove out of the way to avoid the wrath of. Her glare was powerful enough to level even the strongest jock, have him on his knees and begging her for forgiveness. Even if they hadn’t done a single thing wrong. They knew who was in charge. They knew that staying on her good side was better for their life than not. She was a queen and Westerburg was her kingdom. Her domain. Her territory.

There was a stereotype that popular girls were stupid or ditzy. But, Heather’s power was in the fact that she was incredibly intelligent. Her intelligence mixed with her deviousness to create a girl who could rule the school with an iron fist. She knew how to manipulate people to her advantage. To do the things she wanted them to do. And, do it well. Every single person in this school was a puzzle to figure out the place of. And she decided where the pawns went. Even Duke and McNamara, her best friends, fit into a certain place that she decided. Did certain things to stay in her grace.

So, needless to say, Heather Chandler was the Queen Bitch who walked the halls with confidence.

Normally.

Lately, something had happened to change her entire dynamic. A girl named Veronica Sawyer had joined the Heathers on a complete whim. She had written them forged hall passes, well enough to impress all three of them. And she was subtly pretty enough that, with a few tweaks, she could fit right in with them. When that had happened, Heather had thought that she had another little pawn she could fit into place. She’d been subconsciously looking for a fourth of their troupe for a good amount of time. An unknown. Whilst the rule of threes could certainly not be discredited, four members of their little gang would increase their clout without seeming like one too many. Five would feel like they were letting just anyone join in, which they absolutely _weren’t_. Four was intimidating. Four was a good, even number. So, she had been all too happy to take this little nobody under her wing and blossom her into exactly the type of girl they would hang out with.

Unfortunately, that wasn’t at all how things went down. Because, as it turns out, Veronica Sawyer was a little spitfire who had more backbone than Heather had expected. Sure, she was easy enough to fluster at first. She seemed mostly amazed that the Heathers had given her the time of day. Especially Chandler, herself. There was a short period of adjustment as she got used to everything. But, she very quickly found that Veronica had a hell of a spine in her. And, she particularly liked showing that to Heather. By challenging her authority. Frequently.

The first time she had done this (when Chandler was _really_ laying into Martha Dumptruck, Veronica had spoken up from her side), Heather had just stared at her in shock. The other two Heathers had flanked her, wearing equally surprised expressions. After the shock had worn off, she had fixed her with the coldest glare she could have mustered. The kind of glare that had always gotten her way. The perfect expression to bring about submission. To bring her subjects to heel.

“ _What the fuck did you just say to me, Sawyer?”_

“ _I told you to stop making fun of her.”_

“ _Excuse me? Remind me, as I seem to be forgetting… Who the fuck told you that you could tell me what to do?” Heather asks, bristling with fury as she steps right up to their newest member. Even McNamara and Duke were subtly taking steps back to avoid the blast radius at this point._

_Everyone in Westerburg feared her fury. Except this little cunt. She was just staring at Heather with a cool expression, as if the impending fury didn’t even phase her. Even Duke, who by all other means was a strong-willed girl with a bitch streak a mile wide, usually crumbled with this much heat on her. What the fuck was this girl made of? Or, was she just so fucking stupid that she didn’t see what was coming?_

“ _I did. So, you’re going to. If you’re going to be like this right now, I’m not sticking around.” Veronica says impassively, giving her a shrug and turning on her heel to walk away. She’s greeted with the sight of a blue blazer. Her back._

_Is this bitch just walking away from her after giving her marching orders?_

_Sharp gasps shoot out from behind her as Heather stares at Veronica’s back. She’s dumbstruck. No one has ever talked to her like that. And, she finds herself completely speechless. Something hot finds itself worming it’s way through her stomach. There’s an unfamiliar heat on her face and ears. It’s not until Duke speaks up that she even realizes what it is._

“ _Oh my god, Heather, you’re blushing.”_

“ _Shut UP, Heather.” She snaps out, eyes briefly flitting to Duke before centering back on Veronica. She doesn’t even wait to hear the stammered ‘sorry, Heather’ before she starts taking aggressive steps forward. Her heels click loudly on the hallway floor, each step sounding like the ominous toll of a bell at a funeral.“Hey, you can’t just walk away from me, you little bitch!”_

“ _That’s exactly what I’m doing. Later.” Veronica calls back indifferently. The way she doesn’t even look back when speaking makes that hot feeling in her stomach wriggle and squirm again. Her face finds itself hotter than ever. What gives her the fucking nerve to think she can just ignore her like this?_

This had been part of the confusing road that has led to the more recent events. Despite the fact that she had blatantly ordered Heather around, she hadn’t been kicked from the group. Somehow. For some reason, she found herself unable to formally kick her from it. Each time she had tried to work up the words to do so, Veronica had given her that unimpressed look and she’d found that hotness coiling in her belly again. So, she’d stayed on. Despite continuing to challenge her authority. Despite the fact that this infuriated her like nothing else in her entire life. This is especially confusing, because Heather doesn’t hold onto things that make her angry.

She clips those things from her life with a chainsaw and watches them plummet to the ground. If someone gets her as angry as Veronica makes her, they may as well be clinically dead, because they’ll never ever show their face around her kingdom again. But, Veronica… somehow it was different. Anytime she spoke up against her or challenged her, it drove a spike of _something_ through her. She didn’t quite know what. And, while she was trying to figure it out, Veronica had stayed in the group. It was… surprisingly nice. She was nice to talk to, pretty, surprisingly funny with her incredibly sardonic style of humor. She especially loved it when she took shots at some of the jocks. In every other way, she made a perfect addition to the Heathers. She had only impressed all three of them more and more, cementing herself as more than a simple nobody. McNamara, in particular, seemed to really stick to her.

It’s just when she shot back at Heather herself that things got complicated. She was a sniper with her words, skilled in the art of the perfect shot that would drive a bolt of heat through her. She had even gotten her to stop with the pinata at Ram’s party by fucking chewing her out! Like, who the fuck _does_ that?

And, the _party_. Jesus _fuck_ , the party. This had been the climax in more ways than one.

Because, they’d had a big argument about the pinata and about Dumptruck. As usual, the other two Heathers watched this exchange with wide eyes. Veronica was obviously drunk, so that just made her all the more bold. It had pretty much ended with Heather completely blowing an artery and screaming at the taller girl.

“ _You know what? I’m fucking sick of you challenging my authority, Sawyer!” She’d yelled in a bit of a slur, poking her finger into Veronica’s chest. “Do you know how many different ways I can end your life? With a snap of my fucking fingers, you’re dead. Gone. Thrown down into a hole so deep that you’ll never climb back out. The fucking pariah of Westerburg! Are you fucking listening to me?!”_

“ _Oh, look. Chandler’s trying to make herself bigger by puffing up. What a surprise.” Veronica states, her voice not even raising in the slightest. And, for some reason, that fills her with more fury than anything. Her hands ball into fists at her sides, shaking with anger._

“ _Ahaha.. guys, maybe we should… there’s a whole party out there! We can totally have fun other ways… right?” McNamara says uneasily. She was in a particular pickle because she actually seems to like Veronica. In her own words, ‘she added a fun dynamic to the group’. Duke just seemed amused by the whole thing. She’s probably secretly getting off on this little power struggle. She’d have to do something about that. But, Chandler was having none of any of this tonight. This is the end._

“ _No! I’m done with this shit!” Heather yells, her focus so focused on Veronica that she doesn’t see the other two carefully creeping out of the room and closing the door. It leaves just the two in this particular room, drunk and furious and liable to make all sorts of poor decisions. The music and party sounds flowing through the house effectively cut them off from the rest of the partygoers. Not that either of them care at the moment. “You either get on your knees and fucking beg for forgiveness or you’re OUT.”_

“ _Yeah?”_

“ _Yes!”_

_In the blink of an eye, Heather found herself up against the wall with hands on either side of her head. Veronica was staring into her eyes and she was caught by the particular shade of brown they were. They were like chocolate with little speckles of a darker brown sprinkled in. An odd detail to find herself focusing on. Her face was completely red again. Her stomach had that bizarre hotness in it once more. And, when Veronica smirked just slightly, it made everything ten times worse._

“ _You know what I think?” She asks, her voice coming out in something of a purr._

“ _W-Why would I fucking care what you think?” Heather asks right back, trying to really tap into her inner bitch. The shock of her own stammer must register on her face, because Veronica’s smirk only widens as she leans in closer. Fuck, she can feel her breath on her ear._

“ _I think you’ll find what I have to say very interesting.”_

_She shifts uncomfortably. Veronica has gotten too close. She feels so tense. So tense that another move even a millimeter closer might make her snap. And do what, she’s not quite sure, but something has to give here. She tries to look away, but she’s still caught by those eyes. “W-Well, spit it out, I don’t have all night. What’s your big thought, then? If you can even gather any in that vacant headspace of yours-”_

_She doesn’t expect Veronica to lean back in toward her mouth. Enough that she can feel her breath brush her lips. Her own lips quiver just a bit, her body squirming against the wall. Her breathing picks up quicker and quicker, her heart feeling like it’s about to explode from her chest. She’s suddenly overcome with the intense urge to connect their lips. The thought nearly doubles her over. Holy fuck, she wants to kiss Veronica Sawyer. The girl in question laughs softly and gently brushes their lips together. It’s not a kiss, nothing like what Heather really wants to do, but it still draws a needy whine from her._

_She would be shocked that she, of all people, made such a sound. But, then again, nothing about her has been right since Veronica came into her life._

_Veronica speaks up again, every word making her lips touch to Heather’s. She’s going to give her a fucking heart attack like this. The need to kiss her roars in her brain and heart, but something keeps her held back. The brunette’s voice. “I think you like it that I challenge you. You haven’t had anyone in a real long time that could stand up to you. And, the idea that someone could top you… is both terrifying… and really gets you off. Doesn’t it?”_

_Heather’s refusal to speak says volumes. In all her planning, Heather hadn’t accounted for one thing. She was so much more intelligent than her peers and used her knowledge to her advantage. But, Veronica… she was a damn genius._

“ _Y-Y… You are so fucking dead, Sawyer- Ah!” She spits out as a last-ditch defense, an irrational, blind defense, only to gasp as she feels Veronica’s hand slide up her skirt. Fingers brush along her crotch, igniting a blaze of arousal in her lower half. Those brown eyes keep their gaze on her own the entire time. It feels like she’s melting into them, especially as the girl starts to stroke along the fabric of her too-expensive underwear. Her eyes squeeze shut, her red-painted lips falling open as her head drifts back against the wall. “F-Fuh.. Oh_ god _..”_

“ _Well, you know what they say about a dead girl walking.” Veronica purrs before the underwear are slipped casually to the side._

Walking down the hallway, Heather feels her face already too hot to handle. So… they had totally fucked. Well, saying _they_ had fucked was an incredible understatement. The truth was that Veronica had fucked her up against that wall until she couldn’t feel her legs. She’d had to bite on the collar of Veronica’s blazer at one point to keep from screaming into the air and alerting the entire party that, yes, Veronica Sawyer was bringing Heather Chandler to screaming climax about every ten minutes or less. It turns out, Veronica was a fucking beast in bed (or the wall) and completely unrelenting. She doesn’t remember a whole lot from last night, aside from the orgasms. When she’d blinked awake, she was lying in a chair with her underwear pulled right back up where they should be.

They were cold and messy and very unpleasant to wear back home. She didn’t see Veronica from the time she left Ram’s house to the time she walked into school. No messages. No nothing. She’s not quite sure what to feel about that. She knows, deep down, that what Veronica had said last night was true. Having someone who could hold sway over her sent all sorts of heat through her. Especially from a Veronica, because… holy shit, she doesn’t think anyone could do it better than her. She had no idea sex could feel that fucking good. She craves so much more. She wants to remember everything this time, unfiltered through the haze of alcohol.

Wait, was she implying there would be a next time? Fuck. What was she thinking? Her brain was ten different varieties of mush now.

But, what would Veronica do with this information, now that she knew? This was the important thing. She could very easily ruin Heather’s credibility now. Destroy her with this. ‘Heather Chandler is a real slut for being bossed around’. She could see it now. People would come up to her and try to challenge her, with the hope of gaining her arousal, and the whole thing would be a big disaster. Her iron grip would loosen considerably. The very idea of it had her so on edge that even the other Heathers had noticed. She had been walking the hallways much more nervously, eyes darting around for the sight of familiar, short, brunette hair. Fuck. She hadn’t been this anxious since… well, ever.

This had only increased when she’d received a message on her phone. It was from Veronica. Short. Simple. To the point.

_Bathrooms. Second floor after third period._

So, now she’s walking to the second floor bathrooms after third period. Because, really, she has to do something about this. She can’t just ignore what happened. Even though Veronica doesn’t seem like she’d be the sort to release this sort of information to the public, people were often two-faced. And, if Veronica had delusions of grandeur, this could be a stepping stone to that. She could do easily what those in the past have done by stepping on the bones of those left behind.

She steps cautiously into the girl’s bathroom as soon as she gets there. She’s surprised to find Veronica sitting up on one of the sinks and scribbling in that little book she’s always writing in. The rational part of her brain immediately thinks that, if she could swipe that, it might hold everything she’d need to leverage this change in power.

But, the other part of her brain overpowers this by a considerable margin. The dumb, horny bitch part of her brain is struck by how gorgeous the other girl looks when she’s concentrating. On that little bitten lip, on the way her short hair frames her face, those eyes that she can still feel from the party flitting back and forth across the page she’s writing in… and that’s not even getting into how good she looks in a blazer and skirt. She swears she could trail her eyes along those legs for days and never reach the end. The new outfit they gave her really emphasized every good part of her figure. She feels like she’s somehow set herself up for failure without knowing it.

And, the fact that she can still see the deep bite mark in the collar of the blazer from her own teeth just makes everything worse.

Veronica seems to sense her presence and look up. There’s a moment in the air that feels thick and heavy. Veronica gives her a look that’s bordering between heated and regretful. Heather finds herself swallowing thickly, hands clutching her bag more tightly as she stares into the brown eyes that so captivated her last night.

“So...” Veronica speaks up, her voice soft. “We should probably talk about last night.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't think I'm very good at writing sex scenes. But, hopefully, this turned out alright anyway.

Veronica chews on her lip as she speaks those words. Heather’s sure it’s a sign that she’s a little nervous about talking about what happened. But, the only thing her head can focus on is her lips. The way her teeth sink lightly into their softness and drag. Fuck, she wishes those lips were hers. The worst part is that the thought coming to her head doesn’t even surprise her anymore. She’d come here to figure out what Veronica’s game was. Instead, she’s now hit with the need to experience Veronica all over again. Have her pinned somewhere and forced to take her over and over again until she can’t breathe. It’s making her face flush already. A damp heat is already pressing the fabric of her panties to her crotch. And, she hasn’t even said a single word to the girl yet.

Fuck, she was in so much trouble.

“So, um. I’m sorry. About what happened. I was drunk and I got… way too pushy. And, then...” Veronica starts, looking down at her little book with a sigh. She closes it gently. “I shouldn’t have done that to you. It was wrong. Neither of us were in the right headspace for it. There wasn’t true consent. And, I kinda just left you there because I panicked when I woke up, so, um… I’m sorry, Heather. I understand if you wanna kill me. Chew me out. Kick me out of the group. Lay it on me, I’m ready.”

She closes her eyes tight, screwing her face up in preparation for the outraged screams of Heather’s fury. Having gotten to know the girl a little better despite their differences, the fact that she’s so ready to accept a punishment for her actions is… rather noble of her.

Instead, Heather swallows thickly once more. She feels like her spit is actively forming lumps to choke her up. The fact that she’s genuinely serious about this whole thing shows what an incredibly sort of girl Veronica is. Someone earnest. Someone who admits her faults and does her best to deal with them. The only thing is… last night’s ‘mistake’ had awakened something in the strawberry blonde. Something that she feels has changed her sexuality in something of a permanent way.

“Veronica.”

The brunette’s eyes squeeze tighter, her hand holding onto her book. She’s prepared for this. She thinks she knows what’s going to happen. It figures that the only time Heather’s had a leg up on Veronica would be the time that she’s admitting she’s a massive fucking bottom and _needs_ Veronica to do her again before she actually goes crazy. Honestly? Fate can go fuck itself in the ass.

“I… need you to do it again.”

Veronica’s eyes open up to look at her. They’re slightly wide and tinged with confusion. “Ah… Come again?” She asks after a few moments of staring.

Heather flushes bright red and slowly walks over to the sink next to Veronica. Her heels clack on the tiles until she finds herself leaning on the sink. “I’m not going to say this twice. So, pay the fuck attention. And, you don’t breathe a fucking word of this to _anybody_. Are we clear?” She mumbles, shooting Veronica a glare.

“Okay.” Is the girl’s response, those… hypnotizing, brown eyes completely focused on her with an intensity only Veronica could achieve.

Fuck. She’s pretty sure she forgot her own name just now.

She takes a moment to try and work up what she’s going to actually say. It’s pretty frustrating, considering she usually knows exactly what to say and how to say it, but here’s where they are right now. “You’ve been making me feel… weird shit since you joined us. And, I didn’t know what it was until last night. I thought I was angry because you were challenging me. But, you were right. The fact that you’re constantly challenging my authority, just needling me and taking jabs I can’t defend myself against…”

She turns her head back, staring right into Veronica’s eyes. “It turns me the fuck on.”

She takes another deep breath as Veronica’s chocolate eyes widen a touch more. She forces herself to continue as she feels the atmosphere in the room thicken. “And, last night… you fucked me against the wall like a woman possessed. You made me come until I was nothing but a boneless mess. You fucking _wrecked_ me.” She murmurs as she rubs her thighs together gently. She should _not_ have worn a skirt today. “And, I _loved_ it. No sex has... ever made me feel like that. Ever. I don’t know if it was _you_ or the way you just went for it, but I, I just- Jesus Christ, I’m fucking soaked just talking about it.”

Veronica’s mouth falls open just a bit. “...right now?”

Heather nods in embarrassment. “So, I’m asking you if you would… do it again, sometime. Please.”

The brunette has to take a few moments to process what she’s just heard. Understandable. There was no precedent for this. There was no proper way to react to the Queen Bitch of the school admitting that she really liked how you topped her and really wants to do it again. Especially when you expected her to scream at you.She’d even said ‘please’; when has Heather Chandler ever said ‘please’ to anybody? Sheworries her lip as she waits for an answer. It takes a little longer than she would have liked for Veronica to seemingly decide something in her own head. First, there’s a small nod to herself. Then, a sly smirk slips across her mouth as she casually glances to Heather.

“You know, when I woke up today, I didn’t think it was going to go this way. You really… liked it like that?” She asks, brushing a lock of brown hair behind her ear. Well, isn’t she just drinking this all in? She supposes that’s better than blabbing to the whole school about it, she supposes, but it’s also insufferable.

“And, the award for stupidest fucking question of the century goes to Veronica Sawyer.” The girl mutters, curling her finger in one of her own reddish locks. The longer all this… talking about it goes on, the more uncomfortable she gets. Or, maybe it’s because she’s starting to see a little bit of that hunger she saw in Veronica’s eyes last night. “Yes, dumbass. I wouldn’t have said so if it wasn’t true. So, do we have an agreement or not?”

The brunette hops off the sink and gets right up in Heather’s personal space. Oh, god, her height over Heather seems all the more impressive when she’s got that smug look on her face. Her eyes flit briefly to those long legs before snapping up to the girl’s face. “I wouldn’t say no, if you really liked it that much. I wasn’t going to say it when I thought you’d be angry at me, but last night was great. And, very… cathartic.”

“You are so fucked up, you know that?”

“Yeah, well. That’s what Westerburg will do to you.” She replies, leaning in and slowly pressing Heather further against the sink. Her finger drifts just under Heather’s chin to keep her gaze centered in Veronica’s eyes. “Of course, I think you like that about me, don’t you?”

Oh, no. No, no, no, no. She needs to put a stop to that little idea real quick. Even if her heart, strangely, thumps a little harder at the statement.

“Ugh. Shut up. This… This doesn’t mean I fucking like you. You’re still a bitch and a... ‘friend’. This is just sex. No strings. I’m not reciprocating, we’re not dating, we’re not holding hands or whispering sweet nothings, none of that. You fuck me hard when I ask. End of story.”

Veronica does that little thing where she mulls something over in her head first. At first, there’s a glimmer of a small frown, then a more neutral, considering expression. It’s way too cute and has the redhead feeling a peculiar mix of strange emotions. Finally, Veronica cocks her head. “Fine, that’s fair. But, what am I getting out of this, then?”

“Besides getting to be a smug prick about it? I thought that’d surely be enough for you.” Heather answers dully.

“Nah. I’m gonna need something a little better, as good as that is. Something to make it worth it for me. Sweeten the pot a little, so to speak.” The brunette hums, smirking a little further as Heather gasps aloud again. With one hand against her chin, Heather had failed to notice the one snaking under her skirt. She’s already rubbing a slick, sweet spot through the fabric of her underwear. The redhead’s hips are already jumping lightly into her hand, more than ready for a second round. She doesn’t even care that she’s in the second floor bathroom of her school right now.

“F-Fuck-” She breathes out, only to groan in disappointment as the fingers slip away. The loss of the pleasure snaps her temper right into place. She tries to push her hips up toward Veronica’s hand. But, the girl has the clear advantage here, and keeps her hand well away from where she wants it to be. “Ugh! Fine! What do you fucking want, Veronica? Money? Your own car? A fucking human sacrifice!? What do I have to do to get that hand doing something fucking _useful_?”

“Mm… Lay off Martha, For good. I don’t want to catch you, the Heathers, or Kurt and Ram making fun of her or harassing her anymore. I want you to use your status to protect her.”

“What?” Heather hisses. She hadn’t expected that, but it made a sort of sense. Veronica didn’t have near the pull of Chandler, despite being a part of the Heathers. But, still... That’s a mighty tall order. “Martha Dumptruck? Are you kidding? She’s, like, the easiest target in the school. How the fuck am I supposed to do that?”

“You’re a smart girl. You’ll figure it out.”

Heather glares at her defiantly.

Veronica’s brown eyes dull a touch. She gives a shrug and a dramatic sigh. “I mean, I could just leave you here. A horny mess on the sink. It’s fine, I’ve got other places to be-”

Like hell she was going to let that happen. She growls and grabs onto Veronica’s blazer before she can even think about moving any farther away. “Okay, okay! Fine. I get it. Consider Martha Dumptruck-”

“Dunnstock.”

Heather sighs in annoyance. “-Dunnstock… under my protection. I’ll get those idiot jocks off her ass and make sure she has the most peaceful high school experience a person can have. As long as you keep your end of the deal.”

The smile she gets in response is sweet and small. “Thank you. I know you’re doing it for different reasons, but… she means a lot to me. I appreciate you doing this.” She says earnestly, even though she has to know that Heather doesn’t give a damn about Martha in the slightest. Stupid Veronica and her stupid kind eyes and smile. She leans in to begin rewarding Heather by brushing kisses along her throat. They’re soft and sweet, grateful even.

As if to take the pressure off herself and prove she’s still a bitch, she rolls her eyes. “What-the-fuck-ever, Veronica, I’m only doing it so you’ll just fuck me already. I don’t give a shit about her.” She mutters, looking away swiftly as heat blossoms all over her face. Fuck Veronica and her stupid, cute smiles and kisses. “Which I’ll remind you that you still aren’t doing, by the way.”

The brunette’s genuine smile slips back into that smirk that she swears is going to end her life early. She’d rather not die in high school if she can help it. But, it’s becoming more and more likely that she’s going to die by Veronica’s hands.

Of course, that smirk precedes the return of that more devious Veronica she saw last night. The one she’s _really_ craving right now. She groans quietly as she feels the girl’s fingers back against her crotch. “Right, right. I forgot you’re a horny bitch today.” She replies with a playful roll of her own eyes, making Heather shiver with a slow drag of her tongue up the softness of her neck.

“Sawyer, I swear if you don’t start fucking me right now...” The redhead hisses out, weeping arousal into her panties as Veronica continues casually dragging her fingers up and down.

“I mean, since you asked so nicely...”

With that statement drifting into the air, the soaked fabric is pushed right to the side. It’s not done with any particular sort of grace, either. It’s blunt. Forceful. Just shoved aside to get at what she’s really after. There’s no buildup to what comes next. One moment, her underwear is being slipped to the side. The next, two of Veronica’s fingers are curled inside her up to the knuckle.

The sound Heather makes in response could probably count among the more embarrassing she’s ever made.

The deep, sudden press up inside her as her doubling over against Veronica and releasing a groan that displays every bit of how needy she was. She finds herself shoving her face against the brunette’s shoulder as she immediately starts thrusting her hand up into her. The redhead had been so wet to start with that Veronica glides in with no resistance in the slightest, Heather’s slowly building arousal over the last couple minutes allowing for a quick pace right out of the gate.

She hears Veronica snort. “Wow, you weren’t kidding. You’re a mess, Heather.” She murmurs in amusement. Her voice is low, mischievous and filled with mirth. She can feel herself tighten around the girl on hearing it. She bets Veronica’s smirking at that. She can _hear_ it in her voice. “And, those _sounds_ you’re making...”

Heather growls aloud, shifting herself up further on the sink and wrapping her legs around the small of the other girl’s back. She squeezes her legs tight to keep them pressed closely together. Maybe to keep her deep inside instead of trying to mess with her. “God, you sure like to- Mngh, fucking talk, don’t you?” She moans into Veronica’s shoulder, trying to use the fabric of her blazer to muffle the sounds she’s making even somewhat. It doesn’t really work, considering the wet sounds of Veronica’s palm smacking against her are ringing out through the bathroom.

Suddenly, she finds her back shoved hard against the mirror behind the sink. Forced from her view of Veronica’s shoulder to meeting the gaze of the girl currently fingering the fuck out of her. Veronica’s expression is calm and confident. The kind of expression that suggests she doesn’t respect Heather’s authority. And, if that doesn’t shoot a new blaze of heat between her legs…

“Look at me.” She then says simply, her brown eyes darkened with lust and authority. It’s just three words. But, the way she says them...

Yes to everything about _that._

Her arms fly up to loop around Veronica’s neck, tugging them closer to each other. She’s now effectively wrapped around the other girl in every way. Forced to look right into her eyes as she thoroughly wrecks her shit. It’s embarrassing and a bit horrifying, especially given that her mouth won’t stop pouring _noises_ out, but it’s so, so hot.

“ _Fuck_ , Veronica..” She moans out as her head presses back against the mirror.

The girl in question chuckles softly and brushes a kiss along her chin. She just goes about fingering her harder. Really curling her fingers right into that _spot_ and _-_ They both perk up when they hear footsteps just outside the bathroom, quickly meeting eyes in slight panic. With all the grace of a baby gazelle, Veronica hoists Heather up into her arms and stumbles into the nearest bathroom stall. The door clatters behind them and the redhead ends up having her back smacked against the stall wall. She hisses painfully in response.

“Great job, Sawyer, you fucking clumsy-”

“Shh!” Veronica replies, putting a hand over Heather’s mouth. That shuts her up in more ways than one. Because, it just figures that this would turn her on, too.

She hears familiar voices come into the bathroom and has to force herself not to roll her eyes at the injustice of it all. Veronica is chewing her lip, seemingly having recognized them, as well. Chandler leans a bit to peek through a small crack between the door and the stall. Yup. Of course. The other two Heathers. They would be the ones to come in while Veronica is still knuckle-deep in their leader.

“She was acting super weird. I’ve, like, barely seen her today.” Duke mutters, sounding bored and probably checking her phone at the same time. “Ram said he saw her coming this way, but I don’t see her.”

“Maybe she’s going to the bathroom? Though… She probably would have said something by now, if she was.” McNamara replies, taking a quick look into the mirror to check her hair and make-up. “Do you think she’s okay? She’s been acting a little funny since last night. Do you think something happened with Veronica? I haven’t seen her, either.”

“I don’t know, Mac.” The green-clad girl sighs heavily. “Veronica’s always made her act weird. Maybe it just finally blew over and they need some space, now. Who the fuck knows, anymore?”

Heather had been so focused on the conversation the other two Heathers are having without her around that she jumps when she feels Veronica’s fingers press up inside her again. Her eyes flit back to the brunette in a mix of surprise and indignation. Veronica is all smiles, keeping one hand over her mouth while the other starts slowly fingering her again. She sends a glare that she hopes illustrates how much of a fucking stupid idea this is, but the other girl just looks away innocently. Then, she curls her fingers and brushes the tip of her thumb against her clit with an expression that’s not-so-innocent.

Her arguments are pretty much gone.

She releases a muffled grunt of pleasure, face taking a full flush as her eyes squeeze tightly shut. She squirms against Veronica’s fingers and tries her best to make as little noise as possible. It’s pretty hard when she’s wet enough to make soft, slick sounds at the slowest and laziest of thrusts. This slow use of her fingers is, somehow, working her up just as much as if she had been going fast and hard. Her legs tighten around Veronica’s waist and squeeze her desperately closer. She’d been so close before the other girls had barged in. She’s practically dripping on the floor.

She actually groans when Veronica finds that spot she was hitting earlier.

The sound of heels coming closer makes her eyes shoot open again. The sound of Duke making an inquisitive hum is heard. Veronica, like the bitch she is, still refuses to stop doing anything. In fact, she looks all the more smug. Like them getting caught wouldn’t be that big of a deal to her. Hell, she’d probably just stop if they got caught. Leave Heather sensitive and all worked up. It’s such a _hot_ look on her. She tightens around Veronica, feeling the heat inside her building up to dangerous levels. Oh, fuck no, she can’t do this _now_. Not when Duke is standing so _close_. If she saw her like this...

“Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

Her whole body is trembling, toes curling tightly in an attempt to stave off the orgasm roaring to be released. She knows she’s going to make noise when that happens. Even with Veronica’s hand over her mouth, Duke was so close to the stall that she’d definitely hear it. She can feel desperate tears prickling at the corner of her eyes. She needs this, she needs this, _fuck_ she needs this. The heels click a little closer.

_Fuck you, Duke, if you ruin this for me I’m going to sodomize you with a curling iron-_

“Thought I heard something. Oh, well.” The girl says, presumably shrugging. “Come on, she’s obviously not here. Let’s go. We don’t have anymore of Veronica’s late slips to fall back on right now.”

“We’ll have to ask her to make some more. She’s so good at that!” McNamara replies cheerfully, her voice getting more distant. The clicking heels precede the bathroom door opening and shutting.

She’d sigh in relief, but that sound is immediately swallowed up by a near scream of a moan. Veronica, as soon as the others had left, had immediately returned to the fast pace of before. The hand over her mouth is removed. The other girl looks hungrily at her, eager to hear her. And, Heather can easily say she doesn’t give a single shit anymore.

“Omigod, fffuck, oh _fuck_ , ahh-!” She moans out before the climax that had been some time coming shoots through her. The coiling heat in her stomach spreads all out through her body. Electricity seems to run through her veins. Her body tightens hard around the brunette pinning her to the wall. She screams so loudly that that Veronica, with wide eyes, has to cover her mouth back up before she _really_ belts it out. Despite this, she still continues thrusting all throughout the orgasm. It prolongs it, leaving Heather gasping and whining as it draws out longer and longer.

When the last bits of it begin to fade away, she practically turns to jelly against Veronica’s body. She bites against the girl’s palm when the light stroking starts to become too much. “Mmmnnf, stop, too sensitive-” She mutters out as Veronica pulls her hand away.

Veronica smiles cheekily. “Wow, really using your big girl words for that.”

“Fuck you.”

“I believe I’m the one that just fucked you, actually.” She replies right back. Though, she gets a bit of a sympathetic expression. “Um… do you think you can stand?”

Indignantly, Heather uncoils her legs from Veronica’s waist and plants them purposefully on the floor. It would work a lot better if her legs weren’t shaking and wobbling like she was a bowl of fucking jello. She has to actually lean back against the stall wall to keep herself from crumpling to the floor. She’s still panting and she probably looks like a mess. But, she refuses to be coddled. “Of course I can. D-Don’t fucking patronize me.”

Veronica rolls her eyes, but appears to be amused. Then, she glances at her hand with a considering expression. The smirk returns and she leans in close. Heather groans quietly, rolling her own eyes. As her blush starts to spread along her slender neck. “V-Veronica, I already told you-”

“I’m not. I was just thinking… you made an awful mess of my hand.” She replies, holding up a hand that’s slick with Heather’s arousal. In particular, the two fingers that were just inside her.

“Y-Yeah, so?”

Veronica’s eyelids lower gently and she brings her slick fingers up to brush on Heather’s lips. The redhead finds a whimper drifting quietly from her mouth. The fingertips give a gentle press that part her lips, allowing her to slide them into Heather’s mouth. “So, I want you to clean it off.”

Her cheeks redden considerably in embarrassment. She can taste herself all over her tongue, which is… weird. How did she find herself in a situation where she’s sucking her own mess from Veronica Sawyer’s fingers? She’s not sure. But, she _is_ sure that she has a guilty liking of it. Her eyes close as she focuses on the two digits in her mouth. The girl hums in response, stroking her fingers along Heather’s tongue as she sucks. “So, all that… was that good for you?”

Heather nods because… that’s true. More than true. She hadn’t came that hard in her life. Her eyes flit back open as she lets Veronica slip her fingers out. A few stray licks at her hand clean the rest up. “I… Yeah. That was… very good.” She mumbles.

“Good… Good. You okay to head out?”

“Don’t-”

“-Fucking patronize you, I know. I was just making sure. We should probably head out at different times, just in case. So… I’ll see you later?”

“R-Right. That’s… yes.”

Veronica grins, then leans forward to peck Heather’s lips. “Okay. Remember our deal. Catch you later, Heather.” She says, then backing off and going out of the stall. Heather remains standing in it, staring forward at where Veronica used to be standing. Where Veronica had just kissed her, casual as anything. Her blush darkens on her cheeks.

_Fuck._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duke/McNamara get added to this because they're cute.

So, this has been going on for about a month now.

This… whatever they’re doing is. This ‘I call you, you come running and leave me a mess’ thing. This ‘we are definitely not a couple, this is just sex’ thing. It was something that was happening more and more. Just escalating further every time they had sex. Veronica just came up with increasingly better ways to make the redhead lose her goddamn mind. This Sunday afternoon was no exception. Her parents were out for something (stupid and unnecessary probably), so she’d naturally called Veronica over.

Her present situation finds her face smooshed into her own, luxurious bed, ass up in the air. Her red, lacy panties are balled up at her ankles, skirt hiked up to near the top of her ass. She still has her fucking stockings on. Pretty much all of her clothing is, albeit disheveled as all hell. That had been Veronica’s first statement when she’d strolled into her room. “Oh, no, don’t bother taking anything off.” She’d said, innocent smile on her face. “I think, today, we’ll follow up on something fun we were talking about yesterday.”

What a psychotic _bitch_.

Veronica’s arms are now looped around her thighs, holding her still while her slim, pink tongue curls and slides inside her. That tongue. That _fucking_ tongue. The brunette had been edging her for the last thirty minutes or so. She doesn’t think she knows a torture worse or more delightful than this. Every inch of her body is aching for a climax. She’s come so fucking close to coming on a number of occasions, only to have Veronica slide her tongue right out. Heather just clenches around nothing as she grits her teeth and wonders why she must suffer so.

This particular time, Veronica’s fingers had come into play as her tongue slipped out to lap at the clear nectar drooling from her. Fingertips had danced around her clit, circling it with lazy strokes until Heather could actually fucking feel her pulse between her legs. She actually whimpers, eyes squeezing shut. Her breath comes out in ragged pants, that tight, hot feeling in her gut building and building once more. Especially as Veronica’s tongue sinks back inside her. The feeling of the brunette’s tongue and her skilled fingers (who knew Veronica knew how to fucking eat pussy so well) have her very quickly surging up toward her first orgasm of the day. It had been thirty fucking minutes.

Veronica is apparently a master of timing, to add to her list of interesting skills. She pulls out at just the split second before Heather would find herself coming. It was so close that the redhead had actually gasped in the start of what she assumed would be that familiar, amazing surge of heat. Until she finds nothing happening. No. Not again. That had been the _closest one yet._ That familiar, empty, clenching feeling hits her again and she just about sobs into her expensive sheets.

“Wha- Noo, Veronica, you fucking _bitch-”_ She cries out in a mix of agony, fury, and utter, utter neediness. Frustrated tears gather in her eyes and she angrily pushes herself back toward Veronica. The brunette deftly avoids her, fully letting all the fire she’d built up just snuff out again. She just waits while Heather’s impending orgasm fully disappears. _Again._ She is so _pissed_ right now. “No! Fucking let me come, you asshole!”

Veronica gives that soft, enigmatic smile of hers, gently patting Heather on the ass. “You’ve got fingers, Heather. You can come any time you want.”

“Fuck you! You know what I fucking want, Veronica! But, nooo, you have to be the _biggest_ _fucking bitch_ about it!” Heather snarls, all teeth and fury. Desperation permeates her voice and jaggedly cuts the air. Veronica just watches her with those stupid, gorgeous brown eyes of hers. It’s like a balm on her anger. It doesn’t make it leave completely, no. Just slowly lessens it to the point where’s not actively shouting anymore. Now, she’s just panting in frustration against her bed, cheek smooshed in the sheets.

“Are you done?”

“Mmph.”

Veronica laughs softly, gently stroking from the cheek of Heather’s ass to her thigh. “And, there’s the pout.”

“It’s been thirty minutes, Veronica.”

“I know, it’s really hard. I know. But, you were being such a good girl. Before that little outburst, anyway. I promise this will be worth it.” The brunette coos gently. Her hand slides to her inner thigh, fingers teasingly threading through the reddish curls between her legs. Moisture dribbles down in thin, clear strings onto her hand. Heather groans, finding another whine drifting out of her mouth.

“Ronnie, please, I ca- an’t do it again. Please, please just let me...” She whimpers, gasping softly into her bed when the fingers slid lower and gently spread her open.

Veronica is looks at her with slight surprise, a blush of her own coming to her cheeks. She thinks that Heather doesn’t see the way she mouths ‘Ronnie?’ to herself before smiling like an adorable dork. Despite the fact that she’s fucking _aching_ between her legs, she can’t help but feel her heart start beating for that adorable smile just as much as her very much desired orgasm. The thoughts are driven from her brain when Veronica suddenly leans up and drapes herself over Heather’s back, a slightly wicked smile on her face. She buries her face into the redhead’s neck, an arm sliding around the front of her body and slipping her hand right between her legs. The other hand slides up to Heather’s chin, tilting her head up to expose more of her neck. She lays a few slow kisses and firm sucks along the skin as her fingers immediately do the exact opposite of that and start _destroying_ her.

Heather actually yelps loudly into the air, gritting her teeth for a moment before the moans start leaving her lips. They’re desperate, lewd, _filthy_. She almost can’t believe such sounds are leaving her lips. Her over-sensitivity from half an hour of edging has heat shooting through her unexpectedly fast. Overwhelmingly fast. Hell, she would have been quick if Veronica had just fingered her normally. But, she has to be extra about it, so she’s deciding that the best thing to do is fuck her absolute brains out after all this.

So she was was rapidly surging toward an orgasm. Again. Part of her is very worried Veronica might take it away from her again. She thinks she would actually die if that happened. But, Veronica isn’t letting up. She just goes harder and harder, palm smacking hard against reddening skin. The lurid moan that drools out of Heather’s mouth when she squeezes in one finger more than her usual two makes her feel dirty. Tears blur her vision because it feels so, so _good_ and she just wants to _come_ , is that too much of an ask?

She can feel herself tighten hard around Veronica’s fingers, body tensing up and trembling. Then, the girl leans right up to Heather’s ear, nipping at the lobe as her voice dips into a sultry whisper. “ _Good girl._ ”

And, Heather fucking _explodes_.

Stars jump into her vision, her world shrieking with white noise. Or, that might just be her. She’s not sure. All she knows is that she can’t hear anything more than that sound as fire explodes through every vein in her body. Her hips seize up, heat and liquid squirting down between her legs. If she was anywhere near coherent, she’d probably realize she’d made a fucking mess of her sheets. It seems to last forever, her hips twitching and jerking as Veronica slows down to gently stroke her through her climax.

Not that she can really feel it, because she’s pretty sure she went fucking numb halfway through.

By the time her hips stop trembling, she’s a boneless, sweaty, puddle gasping for breath on her bed. The feeling is slowly coming back to lower body and she’s finding that she aches in the best possible way between her legs. Her clothes feel too hot. She vaguely realizes that Veronica isn’t on top of her anymore. When had she gotten off? Heather looks past her messy, red locks to see the girl in question coming back into the room with a bottle of water.

“Oh, hey, you’re back in the land of the living.” Veronica says as she slips into the bed, gently rubbing the girl’s back. She finds the brunette actually cuddling up to her back, wrapping her arms around her and pressing a few soothing kisses to her neck. Right over where she’s been leaving hickeys before. She shakes the bottle of water in front of her eyesight. “I got you some water. You kinda, uh… blacked out for a sec.”

“Fuckin’ wonder why.” Heather mumbles. Talking’s still pretty hard right now. She’s pretty sure she could have been classified as clinically brain dead for a few moments, there. She sighs in a soft, content way when Veronica nuzzles the underside of her jaw and continues her kissing there. Heather swipes the water from her hand and immediately takes a gulp to wet her lips. Veronica’s carefully rubbing her stomach, now, as she’s nuzzling and kissing.

“Was it good?”

Heather chews her lip and flushes deeply. “Fuck you, it was amazing.”

Veronica releases a cute, satisfied sound and squeezes her. Continues to keep close and give her aftercare, making sure she’s alright. She didn’t have to do that. Nothing in their agreement said she couldn’t just fuck and run. Dangerously, Heather finds her heart pumping hard with every kiss that Veronica presses to her neck. “That’s what I like to hear. See? I told you it would be worth it.”

Heather rolls her eyes and takes another drink of water. Then, she shifts so that she can turn to face the girl who’s been driving her crazy for a month. Stare right into her eyes. Veronica’s gaze doesn’t avert in the slightest. The redhead can feel Veronica’s breath on her lips, their noses nearly touching with how close they are. “You’re infuriating.”

“Mhm. That’s been established.” Veronica whispers with hooded eyes.

“Bitch.”

“Brat.”

And, then, they’re kissing. It’s different than the kissing they usually do. The hot, aggressive kind of making out on the way to other things. This is slow and affectionate. _Longing_ , almost. It’s absolutely terrifying. This isn’t what they’d established. It was coming dangerously close to something more than just fucking. Heather finds herself cupping Veronica’s face, pushing closer as her tongue slides against the girl’s. She can taste herself all over Veronica’s tongue. It only spurs her to kiss more deeply.

By the time this impromptu makeout session is finished, Veronica’s blushing as well. She’s lightly panting, brown eyes dark in her own sort of lust. She opens her mouth slowly, looking like she wants to say something. Instead, her voice becomes a quiet mumble.

“I… I should probably go, huh?”

Heather swallows thickly, voice trembling a bit. “Yeah. That’s… yeah. Of course.”

“Because this is just sex. Absolutely just sex. I’m just doing it so you’ll… y’know.” Veronica replies, the atmosphere growing more awkward by the second. Heather would love it if a pit would just swallow her whole right now. What the fuck were they doing?

“Right. Yes. Totally. Uh. Get the fuck out of my house?”

“On it.”

And, she watches Veronica hurry up from the bed and head out of the room. She’s absolutely sure that she saw Veronica’s ears turning a steaming red. She can relate. Because, holy shit, her face is about as red as her signature blazer right now. She falls back onto the bed and stares up at the ceiling with wide eyes. Slowly, carefully, she grabs a pillow from above her head and places it over her face.

And, then _screams_.

* * *

Heather had previously thought that a few bouts of this sort of sex might be enough. That, maybe, she just needed to get it out of her system. Scratch that itch that made her want a tall girl to rail her against a wall and then never speak of it again. Perhaps she could ween herself off that sort of thing and go back to pre fucked-in-a-bathroom-stall days. At the very least, she could say that it was just sex. That nothing further was going to sprout from it. This was a very simple transaction. She was doing something for Heather, while Heather was doing something before. Simple. No strings. Uncomplicated. She wasn’t crushing on Veronica Sawyer, who the fuck told you _that_?

It meant absolutely nothing, if her heart happened to beat a little faster when Veronica came close to her. She couldn’t care less that Veronica’s bond with all three of the Heathers had only grown into a brilliantly blossoming friendship. That Heather Chandler, herself, loved just… hanging out with her. Because she didn’t. Veronica’s natural kindness and wit didn’t even move her, either. Her chest was cold as ice when Veronica would slip up behind her after she averted attention from Martha, murmuring a near-inaudible ‘ _good girl_ ’ into her ear. She certainly hadn’t needed to hear that again. Especially not later on, in the sex that was so intense she’d blacked out. Not a fucking chance.

Or, maybe, she was royally fucked. Maybe she had taken one step too far into this pit and now she was sinking all the way to the bottom. Maybe Veronica was the kind of girl Heather Chandler couldn’t just get rid of. Maybe…. Fuck. Maybe she wanted her there. She’d started realizing how deeply she’d fallen for the girl when her heart pattered more for Veronica’s arrival than the inevitable hand curling up her skirt. She… wanted her here. By her side.

Yesterday had only cemented all of these things into one, solid thought. One known truth. Something that was going to be incredibly difficult to deal with going forward. She wanted to be Veronica Sawyer’s girlfriend. Like, actually. It was the only logical thing that would put these flutters in her stomach into context. And, that was.. a frightening thought. It was different, when hearts were involved. When it was just sex, there were no real hard feelings. You were there to get off and that was about it. Feelings weren’t a thing. You couldn’t get your heart broken, if it didn’t mean anything.

To just ask Veronica out on a date is just not something she can do right now. She’s not completely ready for the answer, whichever way it ended up going. But, she’s also starting to feel… guilty that it’s just all her, all the time. Especially when Veronica had gone above and beyond in giving it to her exactly how she wanted it. Not only fucking the hell out of her, but actually staying and making sure she was alright before she’d slip away. Veronica… she deserved fucking _better_. It didn’t matter if she was looking out for Martha, that just wasn’t enough to give back. And, Heather Chandler didn’t do _anything_ half-assed.

So, instead of addressing these complicated feelings directly and healthily, she opts to break one of the rules. Because that won’t backfire at all.

“Meet me at my car after school.” She says to Veronica casually, stopping by her locker to pick up a few things for her last class. Veronica rolls her eyes knowingly. She, also, blushes a bit. It’s been something she’s noticed on the girl’s cheeks more frequently since their… kiss yesterday. But, she can’t think about that. Too much she’s still not ready to admit out in the open quite yet. Focus on the plan you have in your head, Heather.

“I’m not going to eat you out while you’re driving, Heather. That’s dangerous.” She says with a little smirk, despite her lightly pink cheeks.

The redhead’s eyes widen in shock at the boldness of Veronica’s words, her head whipping back and forth to look down the hallways. The _audacity_ of this bitch. Thankfully, no one seems to have been around to hear that. “Sh-Shut up, you idiot!” She hisses, much to Veronica’s amusement. “I-It’s not that. You’ll see. Just… be there, okay?”

With that, she turns on her heel and storms down the hallway with a furious blush.

The wait for the last period to be over is torturous. The wait at her candy-red Porsche for Veronica to get her slow ass there was even more so.

She’d told Duke and Mac that she and Veronica would be hanging out today. This had seemed perfectly fine for them. Mac was happy that Veronica and Chandler were seemingly getting along, worked past whatever issue they’d had. So, she was all too eager to have them hang out. Duke had given her a blank look before shrugging. ‘Yeah, whatever. Me and Mac have stuff to do, anyway.”

Mac had squealed and hugged the green-colored girl closely to her. Like, cheek to cheek sort of hugging, squishing against Duke’s face. Mac was just like that with her friends, Chandler included. “We’re gonna decorate her jeep! Pick up some window paint, put on the school colors, get some school spirit on it!”

Chandler had raised her eyebrow slightly at Duke, who’d simply stared back for a moment. She thought she caught a hint of embarrassment on the girl’s face, but it’s gone by the time she’s un-enthusiastically waggling her finger in a slow circle. “Go, go, Westerburg.”

So, the other Heathers had walked off to enjoy their own after-school activities (Mac now at the point of doing cheer lines and high kicks) while Chandler had waited for Veronica. It hadn’t taken her all that long to get there, even if it felt like forever in her head, arriving just a bit after the other two had left. She smiles when she sees Heather, strolling up to her. “Hey. So, what’s up?”

Heather casts a thumb behind her to her Porsche. “Get in the car.”

Veronica blinks a few times, then chuckles as she walks around to the passenger side. Heather’s already in the driver’s side by the time she’s plopping into the seat. She purses her lips and sinks into the designer leather of the seat. “Is there going to be rum and coke, involved, here?”

The redhead laughs a touch and smirks. “No.”

She plants her foot on the gas after turning the ignition, the car squealing out of the school parking lot and into the street. Veronica looked a touch worried, as she always somewhat did whenever Heather was behind the wheel, but otherwise seemed fine. She’d probably prefer to be driven by Duke because she drives like a fucking old lady turning in to her culdesac. Veronica seemed, otherwise, pretty chill with the ride until Heather took a turn that led them to some back roads. There, she’d raised an eyebrow and glanced out the windows as the trees became more and more prevalent.

“Uh...”

Heather takes another turn down a _more_ obscure road. Shade from the trees above casts the car into shadow. A sort of warm shadow that still lets the sun peek through. She doesn’t say anything. Just keeps driving.

“Er...”

She comes to a stop in a clearing that’s well off the road, with grass tall enough to brush about the middle of her doors. She’s probably going to need to get her car washed after this is all over, but who really cares at this point? Not her. It’s her fucking car. She turns her head to Veronica.

“Well, okay. This is where you kill me and bury my body, right?” Veronica snarks, though there’s probably a kernel of actual concern there somewhere. Then, she offers a confused smile. “What are we doing here, exactly?”

Heather braces herself by gripping onto her steering wheel and taking a deep breath. “We are going to get in the backseat. We are going to make out like the horny teenagers we are. And, I… am going to be doing all the work, this time. You don’t have to touch me a single time, if you don’t want to.”

A pretty blush blooms on Veronica’s face. By extension, this makes Heather blush as well. She looks away. “This… This is just a treat. For doing… what you do so well and taking care of me while you do it. I realized our agreement was lopsided in my favor.”

Veronica slowly bites her lip, casting her eyes to the backseat area. Her gaze flits back to Heather, excitement burning in her eyes. There's something else there. Something more intimate that she doesn't want to acknowledge. “Oh, yeah?”

Her blush burns hotly at her ears. “Don’t make a big fucking deal about this, Sawyer, or I swear I’ll kick you out and drive away.”

Veronica leans herself over the glove compartment to smooch a slow, hot trail along her neck and ear. Heather gasps quietly, head leaning back to expose more of her neck to the girl. She feels a hot mouth wrap around her earlobe and suck in a sinfully slow manner. Veronica’s voice drifts out as a breathy purr after a while. “Okay. Let’s put you to work, then.”


End file.
